Happy Anniversary
by Mahanny
Summary: Just a little piece of how Caroline handles the anniversary of her wedding years later and the memory of Stefan.


Third call, third try. Only that this time Damon's voice slipps through the voicemail.

 _Hey, blondie. It's been, what? Two months? Three? Elena wants to see you. Aaaand I might be curious about your state._ Caroline barely cracks a smile. _Call, or actually, just come see us. Bye._

She stares at the ceiling of one of the numerous hotels she's stayed for the past few months. They never talk about it, she and Damon, but she knows why he's always calling her, trying to make sure she's okay. A silent agreement, she guesses. The one they made the night before her wed—.

Her eyes fall shut instantly, and she tries to think of something else. Another word, another concept, another idea. Whatever it is, but not _that_.

It is hard to do that, however, considering what day it is today.

She knows that's the reason why Damon has called to check up on her. He always does.

Her hands wrap the rings in her necklace instinctively. Her lips press into a thin line, the result of her trying to just keep herself steady, under control. Trying not to cry, because it's been so many years.

Weird, because it feels like she lost him yesterday and at the same time, it feels like she did centuries ago. She can't quite explain.

"Where are you."

The words slip through her lips accompanied by a quiet, little sob. But, no. No, no, no. She can't do this right now. She swallows thickly and opens her eyes. She's give anything to know if he could possibly be there, near her, watching her. Many things hurt about his absence, but the one that gripped her heart the most was just... his lack of presence, the terrible silence that surrounded her. The fast way in which he just disappeared and she never heard his voice again.

But, again, she can't do this right now. Because she's come to Rio to meet Bonnie.

She finds herself in the terrace of a bar with views to the beach and sees her friend walking towards her. Bonnie has such summer vibes already, and it's only March. She smiles when Bonnie grabs her arm and pulled from her to give her a tight hug.

"I've missed you."

"Me too."

Bonnie sits in front of her and waved at the waiter. "What are you doing here?"

Caroline takes off her sunglasses and rubs her neck. "Well, um—. Look, first of all, I'm so sorry I'm bothering you during your vacation time. Like, really, I should've waited for you to show up in Mystic Falls, but, it's a kind of life-time situation."

Bonnie laughs. "When is it not?"

Caroline sighs. "I know."

"So? What is it?"

"It's about Lizzie and Josie. I'm trying to find a way to break that stupid rule of Germini twins having to merge. And I thought, maybe... You had some ideas? Do you know anything?"

"I could look into it, do some research. I've met some witches here as well," she shrugs. "I mean, I'm not saying they will but the might know something," Bonnie opens her eyes widely. "It's funny how many of us are out there and we don't know."

Caroline clears her throat. "You—, you have? Met more people like you?"

Bonnie nods as the waiter sets two margaritas on the table. "Uh-huh. We even have a group chat."

Caroline sets her eyes on Bonnie's drink, suddenly thoughtful. Bonnie seems to notice, and she looks at her with interest. And suspicion, because she knows that look.

"Before you ask—"

"I wasn't-"

"Yes, you were."

Caroline exchanges a look with her for a few seconds and then looks down at her hands. Bonnie takes a long breath and tries to give her a smoother look. A comforting one.

"Caroline... Trust me, if I knew, if I found out any, _any_ way to bring them back, I would. Without thinking twice."

Caroline nods quickly. "I know." She bites her lip. "I know. I'm sorry. I know you would, it's just, desperation, I guess. And that's selfish, since Enzo is also dead. And I'm here asking about ways to bring—"

Bonnie takes Caroline's hand, which makes her go quiet. "Hey, breathe."

Her gaze flickers up to Bonnie's. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"For everything, I mean."

"Caroline, I forgave him a long time ago, okay?"

She nods again, trying to hold back the tears, or any chance of her voice breaking if she speaks. Bonnie cups her cheek with her hands.

"Hey, you know what you should do? Try to put that heart of yours at ease."

"What do you mean?"

Bonnie sighs. "Caroline, I know what day today is."

Caroline averts her stare quickly, but Bonnie knows she can't let her run away from her fears, not again.

"You can't always leave Mystic Falls every time the date approaches."

Caroline closes her eyes. "I—, I can't be there. Not today. I know it's unhealthy, I do. I also know I'll be able to be there some 7th of March, eventually. But not yet."

Bonnie looks down and nods. "Okay, listen. I'm going to go change in the hotel, you're going to send me the address of the place you're staying, I'm going to pick you up, and we're going to go have dinner to a restaurant I've recently found out. The food is _so_ good, you have no idea. You'll love it."

Caroline smiles at her enthusiasm.

"Deal?"

"Deal."

"Good."

Bonnie kisses her crown, winks at her and says goodbye.

The dinner feels nice. Caroline knows that Bonnie knows perfectly well that she didn't come just to ask for help, or to ask about any updates in this unbelievable slow magic world, but to have a distraction, to spend time with someone that has a new million things to talk about. And she's grateful for that.

They're at a beach bar. Bonnie is dancing with some guy and Caroline is watching from a corner, shaking her head but laughing.

"Would you like to dance?"

Caroline averts her eyes from Bonnie and looks at the man that is standing next to her, offering her a hand. She stilled, and her smile caught.

The guy smiled at her silence. "Hello?"

"Sorry, um—," she rubs her neck. "I—, I can't."

"Why not?"

She looks at him in silence for a few seconds, with a nostalgic little smile. "I'm saving my next dance for someone else."

"Oh, you've got a boyfriend."

"Husband, actually."

He nods. "Well, he's very lucky. Nice to meet you, anyway. Hope you enjoy that dance."

Caroline offers him a smile and a nod. "Thank you."

He walks away and Caroline brushes her rings with the tips of her fingers. She looks up, at the stars. She thinks of making a wish, but then she realizes that it's not necessary. She just _knows_. Wherever he might be, he's waiting for her. And she'll find her way back to him.

She brings her rings to her mouth, closes her eyes with a smile and whispers against them. "Happy anniversary."


End file.
